Final Fantasy 7 outtakes
by scythe ender
Summary: My first attempt at writing with characters other than my own. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^! It's an old idea of random outtakes during the making of Final Fantasy 7.
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy outtakes part one: Aerris's Death   
  
I would like to say that I own no characters in this so hopefully I can avoid a lawsuit. . . unless someone wants to be an ass about it.  
  
  
Cloud stood looking deep into Aerris's eyes, those large, caring eyes. The Aerris life-like doll stared back at him with the fixed expression on her face that she had been built with as it could do little else. After a few seconds there was the sound of something falling then a large, loud slash of water that managed to douse both the doll and half of cloud with water, Cloud growled as Sephiroth's head came out from under the water.  
  
"Cut!" yelled the director   
  
"I was hoping we could at least get this scene done the first time?" Cloud sighed impatiently   
  
Sephiroth glared at him from the water "you want to switch roles and you can jump from where she looks like a fucking dot, and try to skewer the bitch?"   
  
"She's not a bitch and would you climb up there again and do it right this time?" The director called from his seat. "we're not getting any younger."   
  
"Or any thinner . . . " Sephiroth added   
  
"Sephiroth what makes you think you're the only one suited for this role?" the director asked not very happy at having his physical state insulted.  
  
Sephiroth smiled, that sick, twisted smile he did so well. "Because I got this part by killing everyone else that auditioned for it during my audition?"   
  
"He's got a point there." Tifa said walking toward the food cart and grabbing a glazed donut.   
  
The director glared at Tifa "Did I ask for your opinion and weren't you put on a diet for this movie?"   
  
"Bite my nice shapely ass." Tifa responded finishing up her donut "I'm not in any scene coming up anyway."   
  
  
Sephiroth climbed out of the pool of water and began again to climb up the large series of ladders leading up to the point where he would jump down for the second time.   
  
"Alright If you're all done with you're talking prepare for take 2 and no screw ups this time." The director yelled.   
  
  
Stay tuned for take 2 


	2. take two

Aerris's death: take two  
  
I would say for optional disclaimer see beginning of chapter one please.  
Again the stage was set for the death scene or as Sephiroth called it his best scene in the game. Cloud found himself staring into the eyes of the doll with a sense of impending catastrophe. Again he heard the air change as Sephiroth came down something didn't seem quite right.  
  
Sephiroth came down right on top of Cloud skewering him through the back with the blade of the Masamune.  
  
"Fuck!" Sephiroth yelled  
  
"Cut! Oh god someone get us a pheonix down now!" The director yelled "I swear if you kill one more cast member besides the one you're supposed to kill I will fire you!"  
  
Sephiroth cast the director an evil glance as he pulled the Masamune from Clouds unconcious body.  
  
"If that's alright with you that is? You're the man with the big sword." The Director tried to save himself.  
  
"Just put some ice on it he'll be fine in a few." Sephiroth said walking off "when he's ready again I'll be up top waiting to drop." He paused "Oh and if you want you can fire me I have a part lined up in an anime not counting the fact that I have to lose an arm and wear make-up and a tail I think I could live with it." He added before continuing.  
  
"Asshole . . ." the director whispered  
  
"What was that?" Sephiroth called  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" the director responded quickly "Is he doing okay?"  
  
The other party members had crowded around Cloud "He should be fine in a while I'm surprised the pheonix downs actually do something." Tifa responded  
  
" We spent lots of money on those so don't waste them." The director cautioned  
  
"No problem sir. He should be ready to do the scene again in a few minutes" Aerris said "You really shouldn't give him such dangerous objects. " she added  
  
"He brought that with him! He refused to be seen without it. You want to tell him no?"  
  
"I think I'll pass."  
  
"Keep in mind we're on our second Cloud and Tifa. We can't afford to keep finding replacements for these guys." The director said  
  
"I'm not surprised he killed the first me." Tifa said "that padding you had barely defends against that sword! Why didn't I get a body double?"  
  
"Stop asking questions!" The director growled  
  
Cloud stood up "Tell me we don't have to do it again?" he said  
  
"No such luck!" Yuffie said "Have fun oh and you looked really cool skewered."  
  
"Yeah thanks . . ." Cloud stared at Yuffie as she walked off "Where did you find these people?"  
  
"Shut up!" The director looked around "Everyone to your places again prepare for Take 3!" he yelled. 


	3. new chapter woot

Final Fantasy outtakes part three : Take 24  
  
Cloud was yet again staring at the Aeris dolls eyes. He was praying that it would go well this time, I mean how many possible things can go wrong in one shoot?  
  
"Well at least he won't drop down with Kuronekko again." Cloud mumbled.  
  
"Take 24 rolling!"  
  
He held is breath and waited to hear the sound of something falling and then it came. Nothing . . . No sound no fall nothing at all? This was not good. Where was Sephiroth? Then it came it sounded like a small squeak but it soon became a rather loud scream. A body fell and it crushed the doll but it wasn't Sephiroth's. Aeris stood up off her body double.  
  
"The fornication was that about!" she said.  
  
"Cut!" the director yelled for the who knows how manyith time that day. "Aeris what the hell are you doing?" he asked  
  
"That bastard threw me off!" she exclaimed  
  
Sephiroth landed on the railing behind Aeris. " thought it would be good plot twist but I forgot to give her the sword." He said.  
  
The directors hands were shaking. " I swear to god, why can you not just do the scene?!"  
  
"Because I want to see you have a heart attack by the time this is over." Sephiroth responded.  
  
"I am so going to shoot you before the end of this game shoot!"  
  
A cameraman came over to the director "Someone screwed up the camera's and they've been running this whole time." He said  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sephiroth grabbed Aeris and smiled at the camera, he gave her a long deep kiss her fingers began to play with his hair.  
  
Cloud grabbed her and pulled her away "You little bitch!" he screamed he tackled Sephiroth off the balcony rail and on to the a shallow part of the water  
  
Behind the director the rest of the cast began to chant "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"  
  
The director screamed and threw his cup of coffee at the chanters and glared at Cloud and Sephiroth who were having a mock cat fight in the shallow water. He really didn't doubt that he would have a heart attack before this project was over. Then he realized what the cameraman had said. Then he realized he didn't care and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I give up!" he said "You're not going to make this easy and I'm not going to fight with you." He said. 


End file.
